championship_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
CW Cyber Slam (2013)
Cyber Slam is a professional wrestling pay-per-view produce by Championship Wrestling and will take place on November 24, 2013 from the The Baltimore Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. Background The main rivalry is for the now vacant CW World Heavyweight Championship and is between CM Punk and Jon Moxley two former members of Punk's Revolution stable that debuted earlier in 2013. At All Hallows Eve, Eddie Kingston defeated then-World Champion UltraMantis Black in a Hell in a Cell match to win the CW World Heavyweight Championship, and Punk won a Fatal four way match for a shot at the CW World Heavyweight Championship, in November Jon Moxley returned to CW after being stripped of the CW Iron Man Championship and attacked Eddie Kingston and injure Kingston to the point where he will not be able to defend the title, and the match was soon changed to Punk vs. Moxley for the vacated title, the fans get to choose what stipulations the match would have; 60 Minute Iron Man match, Barbed Wire Ropes match, or a Submission Match Another main rivalry for the pay-per-view is former CW Tag Team Champion Randy Orton who has now gone into singles action began a feud with John Cena after Orton attacked him, the next week on Shock Cena challenged Orton to a match at Cyber Slam, the next week after Cena had defeated Homicide, Orton RKOed Cena and accepted the challenge for a match at Cyber Slam with the fans being able to choose; No Holds Barred match, Fans Bring the Weapon Match, or a Last Man Standing match. Another title match announced for the pay-per-view is for the CW Women's Championship as the current champion Brooke Tessmacher and challenger Aksana. On the November 15, 2013 episode Shock, Aksana defeated Natalya to become the number one contender to the title, the fans will get to choose the stipulations to the match Bra n' Panties Match, Mud Wrestling Match, or a TLC Match. In around October or November 2013 Dixie Carter arrived in CW to buy the company from the chairman of CW Paul Heyman, Carter brought her nephew with her Ethan Carter III to also get Paul Heyman to sell, but Heyman never has, On the November 15, 2013 episode of Shock Heyman introduced his second member to the Big Business stable being Kane and The Big Show, it was also announced that Kane and Big Show would team to face Ethan Carter II and a partner that the fans would get to choose between; Jay Briscoe, Sterling James Keenan or Kassius Ohno. Another match that has been announced for the event is for the CW World Tag Team Championship with the champions Perfect Assholes defending against Brad Maddox & Jake Carter in a match with the stipulations being choosen by the fans between a Tables Match, Ladder Match, or a Turkey on a Pole match and also the CW Iron Man Championship would be announced to be on the like with Christopher Daniels defending the Iron Man Championship against Christian, Disco Inferno, Bray Wyatt and Alberto Del Rio with the fans being able to choosen the stipulations between Anything Goes Scramble Match, Gauntlet Match, or a Steel Asylum Match Event Matches ; ; *John Cena defeated Randy Orton *Aksana defeated Brooke Tessmacher © to win the CW Women's Championship *Big Business (w/Paul Heyman) Ethan Carter III & Sterling James Keenan (w/Dixie Carter) *Brad Maddox & Jake Carter defeated Mr. Kennedy & Dolph Ziggler © to win the CW World Tag Team Championship *Christian defeated Christopher Daniels ©, Disco Inferno, Bray Wyatt and Alberto Del Rio to win the CW Iron Man Championship *Jon Moxley defeated CM Punk to win the vacant CW World Heavyweight Championship Voting results References External links